Betrayal and Lies
by Totally-fearless
Summary: Time Travel and Independent and dark Harry. Future Harry and his unexpected team travel to the past to get revenge but who exactly is there target. Death had swallowed the land but it was betrayal and lie that led it there.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Betrayal and Lies**

By Redsirena

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I am not J.K. Rowling so I don't own any of the characters.

Summary: Time Travel and Independent and dark Harry. Future Harry and his (unexpected) team travel to the past to get revenge but who exactly is there target. Nothing is ever simple when betrayal and lies enter the mix.

Author note: many people like to know the pairings but because of the nature of the story i.e. time travel you will see multiply pairings and see how each of their lives are interwoven.

Main character(s): Harry, Malfoy but also Ron, Hermione, Snape, Dumbledore, Ginny, Neville etc

* * *

**Chapter 1- **The Last Days

Power crackled around Harry as he extended his wand for battle. Across from him stood his former best friend Ron Weasley there was no love loss here only anger and the sting of betrayal, the years had not been kind to their friendship.

"You changed Harry" Yelled Ron over the sound of battle his face was red with anger and he's own wand sparked with magic, beads of sweat dripped down his face and his clothing showed battle scars

"No" replied Harry who unlike Ron seemed oblivious to the fighting around him, his glance was transfixed solely on Ron's wand his stance was relaxed and his clothing undisturbed by battling "I grew up"

"But you were Harry Potter" blurted out Ron as his wand hand dropped a fraction

Harry's eyes narrowed at the mistake "I _am_ Harry Potter" having already calculated the risk he flicked his wand and a person who had been hurled across the room now remained suspended in mid air

Ron's eyes shifted upwards leaving his defence open "let him go" he took a step forward but stopped when he felt a shadow come up behind him

"You were saying Weasley" asked Draco Malfoy his own wand extended merely inches from his back "or should I say leader of the order of the phoenix"

Ron tensed but refused to be intimidated there was history here too much bitterness for either to truly be afraid of the other all that was left was pure hatred. "Malfoy" Ron spat out "don't waste my time I'm a little busy here, you know with important business I don't have time for one of your attention seeking bouts" he turned back to Harry "who would have thought you'd sell out to the likes of Malfoy"

Malfoy poked the wand into his back "don't you dare take the self-righteous ground with me your hands are just as dirty as mine now"

Ron froze and then he leaped at Malfoy but found himself ripped apart he landed a good feet away, to his right he saw Harry fix him with a glare. Struggling to stand he faced Malfoy once more and extended his hand, Malfoy echoed his moves

"Don't" said Harry. Both men stopped. "He doesn't understand our world Malfoy he can't he still believes the teaching of Dumbeldore, he has the family- the girl" his eyes found Hermione as she held her own with an impressive shield "he knows nothing about our world"

Ron snapped and turned fully to face Harry "I was there, I was with you in the battle"

Harry laughed a low harsh laugh "where were you when it really counted?"

"I was burying my sister" shouted Ron and thunder cracked between them the distance linking them now seemed even further apart

Magic swirled around Harry not from his wand but from his very essence "where were you when the death eater came or the dementors were free, Ginny was _dead _but I was still alive and I needed you"

"She was my sister" said Ron as of there was not else to say

"And there was a war still to be won the war doesn't stop for death"

"You would know you caused a lot of them" said Ron bitterly

"Don't start Weasley" hissed Malfoy "you've killed your share"

"It was self defence"

"If that's what you tell yourself to sleep better at night" Malfoy sneered

"I did what I had to do to protect people, you two have walked around for years and have gotten away with crap all because your Harry frickin' Potter or a _Malfoy _but you have gone too far"

"Maybe" shrugged Harry as he dispelled his magic "or maybe I haven't gone far enough" he dropped the person held by his charm and they clashed into a heap on the ground

"I'll do it" said Ron his wand extended his hand steady

"I guarantee that nothing you could do would be worst than the death eaters" he looked down at his arm and found the branded marker of the death eaters, the mark still burned like fire even years after its creator had died.

"We'll see " said Ron simply as he began to pronounce a curse

Unconcerned Harry let his wand arm drop he had faced death before and he knew that Ron wouldn't be able to finish it, and sure enough Ron's eyes widened his body stiffened and dulled as he fell to the ground like stone.

"Harry" called out Kalina as she pocketed her wand "it's ready" Harry gave a quick nod and then turned to face Hermione "Hermione" he nodded "Neville"

"You've gone to far Harry" she said echoing the words of her petrified fiancée

"So I've been told" his eyes drifted to Ron and she followed the path, "Ron" she yelled as she fell down to the ground and touch her solidified lover "you're a dead man Harry" she yelled as he turned to walk away from her following the path Kalina and Malfoy had just walked to

"Hurry Harry" said Kalina as she finished drawing the last symbol "the gateway will only be opened for a second"

He approached her slowly "is it ready?"

"Just needs the blood" she replied as she examined the grand symbol

He held out his hand and invisible claws tore into his flesh blood dripped from the wounds. It had begun.

"It's about time" said Malfoy as he watched the portal open, he took a step closer but stopped when he heard the angry voice of Hermione

"I'm not going to let you do this" she warned

"You don't have a choice" said Malfoy as he inched closer to the portal

"I'm not joking I will do it" she repeated as she swung her wand from Malfoy to Harry

"Go on then" there eyes met and held for a moment there was no recognition of there younger selves and so it was easier for Hermione to swing the wand and aim the unforgivable curse at Kalina. Harry anticipated a faction to late managing to absorb some of the impact of the spell but Kalina fell to the ground in a heap. Malfoy ran to her side and tried to shake her, blood was slick all over her body as she lay shaking. Harry's nose bleed as he waved his wand at Hermione unsure of whether the spell had made contact his eyes were on Kalina. It shouldn't have been this hard he had seen death before he had caused death before but standing here and watching life fade from her eyes brought it all back the pain the emotions he had blocked out years before. "We have to go" said Harry coldly if he thought about it any longer he wasn't sure if he could go on.

"What about" started Malfoy

"Go" Malfoy stood looked at Kalina and then disappeared in the portal Harry knelt beside her body and slipped a band of his middle finger, placing it on the ground beside her he muttered some words the band glowed and then died. He looked over her one more time and touched a matching band on her finger and the stood and entered the portal. A bright blue light engulfed the area but once subdued bodies' littered the floor the band long gone. _Death had swallowed the land but it was betrayal and lies that led it there._

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

REVIEW NOW NEXT CHAPTER IN FUTURE- NOW SHALL I MAKE IT FROM YEAR 1, 4 OR 6. FEEBACK


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **Betrayal and Lies**

By Redsirena

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I am not J.K. Rowling so I don't own any of the characters.

Summary: Time Travel and Independent and dark Harry. Future Harry and his (unexpected) team travel to the past to get revenge but who exactly is there target. Nothing is ever simple when betrayal and lies enter the mix.

Author note: many people like to know the pairings but because of the nature of the story i.e. time travel you will see multiply pairings and see how each of their lives are interwoven.

Main character(s): Harry, Malfoy but also Ron, Hermione, Snape, Dumbledore, Ginny, Neville etc

THANKS TO ALL THE ADDS TO THE ALERT LIST AND C2

* * *

_Chapter 2- The Last Days_

Harry woke up groggily, his head was pounding and his muscles felt stiff.

"You ok Harry" Harry flinched at the sound of the voice and turned to face a young Hermione, his face darkened dangerously but cleared quickly.

"I'm fine" he responded as he turned to examine his surroundings, he was in the great hall and it was dinnertime

**0000000000000 **

"You sure" she repeated concern skewing her features

"Yes" said Harry rudely as he got up "I need to get out of here". He made his way outside to the quidditch pitch and 'accio' his broom. He had been flying for a while when he felt someone behind him, he took out his wand ready to hurl a curse at them but then saw Draco. He sighed in relief "it's just you"

Draco frowned "you could at least pretend to be afraid of me"

Harry put his wand away, "I could" and then moved closer "but I won't. So what year are we in"

Draco smirked "I'd say 4th" at Harry's inclined eyebrow he opened his robe and flashing before Harry was a badge that said Potter Stinks "some of my greatest work" said Draco with a hit of pride

"I remember" said Harry dryly

"Where'd you wake up?"

"Hermione- great hall"

"Aah still I had Pansy lying across me" he lifted his gaze upward "don't remember that happening the first time" he shrugged "so what's the plan?"

Harry's gazed straight ahead "change everything and hurt everyone that hurt us"

"I can do that" he started his descent "I think I'll go terrorise some first years"

Harry smiled "go do that, I think I'll go prepare for the first task"

"Need some help?"

"With a dragon" Harry laughed "don't insult me. Besides first years abound"

"Must uphold my duty, of course that'll go to hell when we blow up the school"

Harry began to descend as well "I don't know I'm quite attached to this place now" he turned to Draco "can you feel that power-its everywhere"

"Of course it is, it's loaded with enchantments isn't it"

They both touched down "you never appreciate the finer things Draco"

Draco smiled once again "you're the one for dramatics; I just care about getting things done"

"Let's play it by ear then"

Draco sighed "fine" he began to walk back into the school "call me" he tapped his head and then disappeared.

Harry ascended once more in the air and let a world free from the stench of death flow around him, things were going to change around here.

**0000000000000 **

Harry climbed into the common room when he was accosted by Hermione "We didn't practice the summoning charm what are you going to do"

"I'll be fine" he responded as he pushed past her "I'm going to bed" he felt more than saw her frown.

**0000000000000 **

Harry stood in front of Horntail who was crouched low over her clutch of eggs, her wings half furled, and her yellow eyes staring down at him. Harry had long since blocked out the shouts from the audience they were not important here- the dragon was. Over the years Harry had learnt that the only thing that mattered was yourself and that is was worrying about the safety of others that led him to trouble. He had learnt to focus on one objective in that way he was quick to deal with it rather than worrying about the multiple ones around him and having to split his attention.

Last night Harry had decided to use the exact same spell as last time, so with a lazy flick of his wand he summoned his broom. He hopped on it and flew with amazing accuracy towards the eggs. The horntail fired a breath of fire towards him and Harry muttered under his breath a charm to stop the flames, he then dived and scoped up the egg. Landed softly he looked over at the crowd and then turned and walked back to the other champions. Soon after Hermione and Ron approached and Harry felt that unconscious need to tense in their presence.

"That was wonderful Harry, I never knew you'd been practicing" gushed Hermione "and what spell did you use to freeze the flame I never saw you pull out your wand, its still up there you know"

"Really" said Harry before he turned to face Ron and spoke in a cold tone "what you doing here"

"I" Ron began to apologise and Harry promised himself that he wouldn't make it easy for him and so took to standing there stoically. "Look mate what I'm trying to say is"

"Potter" yelled Draco as he pushed his way into the tent the usual scowl upon his lips

"Malfoy" said Harry in the same tone

"What do you call that?" he sneered "I could have done better; I'd say the flame came pretty close"

"Oi" said Ron as he stepped in front of Harry "leave him alone"

"Or what Weseal" said Draco getting into his face

"I'll-" began Ron unsure as he had never heard that much venom in Draco's tone before and it shook him a little. It was strange how much more confident Draco seemed in being able to face the trio without his backup.

"Leave it alone Ron" said Harry as he pushed past him to get to Draco, how he had never known that Ron always saw it fit to butt into his business was beyond him and for some reason the fact now annoyed him. Pushing that aside he answered Draco "yeah for a second there I almost got fried"

"Should've let me help you then" the arrogant Slytherin replied

"Maybe"

Ron and Hermione stood staring at the two of them in confusion

"Harry you didn't happen to hit you head when you were up there did you" asked Ron "you do know that is Malfoy"

Harry blinked "of course I do, so what?"

Hermione pulled Harry to the side "Harry" she hissed "it's Malfoy" she said as if speaking to a small child

Harry wrenched his clothing out of her grip and stared down at his sleeve "its wrinkled now" he sighed and pulled out his wand ironing out the creases "that's better" he turned back to Ron and Hermione "I think its time to bury the hatchet don't you" he walked over to Draco "lets go"

Draco threw a last evil glare over to the two before swaggering out the tent "I thought we were staying in character"

"Can't" said Harry "it takes to much energy and I decided last night that I won't be anything but myself from now on, stuff the lot of them Harry Potter's in charge now"

Draco sniggered "when you say your name like that you sound pompous"

"I learnt from the best"

Draco bowed and then turned to a couple of first years who were watching the unusual mix of red and green walking down the hall together. "Leave before I curse you" they widened there eyes and ran "I just don't get the same kick as I use to, I guess it's because I'm so use to frightening men twice my age"

"I guess so" said Harry dryly "we've got a long time till the year's over I don't know how I'm going to cope"

Draco smirked "follow me"

**0000000000000 **

Half an hour later Draco and Harry were sipped alcoholic drinks in the room of requirement reminiscent of their times in the future.

"Look" said Harry "it exactly like it was in the future, cracks and all" he point to the ceiling and eyed it with disgust. Over the years Harry had gained an obsession over order and cleanliness.

"Yeah" agreed Draco as he downed his drink but wishing he had someone sitting on his leg as he drank, but the pain hurt too much to thing about and so he sat contently with his drink "so Harry, what's going on"

"What do you mean?"

"Play it by ear. Seriously?"

Harry sighed "we came to change the past"

"Yeah I know, but come on you three are inseparable here you could have it back"

"I know" Harry looked down into his cup "but I can't help remembering"

"You could try" said Draco stubbornly

"You gonna forgive Snape for killing your mother, you gonna try" snapped Harry as the glass he was holding smashed "you've really got to control your anger" he said and look down in disgust at his wet robes.

Draco never said anything he just pulled out his wand and repaired Harry's glass and dried his robes, which of course Harry was only happy when he himself had gone over it.

"Point made" he finally said as he watched Harry clean the bar and his hand with a flick of his wrist

"So then we just repeat the year"

"Not exactly, were going for the horcrux and while we're at it we can turn the wizarding world on its head"

Intrigued Draco leant in closer "exactly how do you plan on accomplishing this"

Harry shock his head "I'm going to have fun and lots of it, I never had much of a childhood" he frowned "and come to think of it a really poor adulthood so I'm going to have both now"

"By"

"Enjoying myself, torturing some deatheaters, breaking a couple hearts the stuff normal people do"

"You'll never be normal"

"I can try" said Harry as he got off the stool "now who should I take to the ball, Hermione or Ginny"

"Either one would annoy Ron"

"I suppose" said Harry thoughtfully "maybe I'll just go stag"

"Don't be ridiculous your one of the champions you need a partner"

Harry smiled slyly "you wanna go" which caused Draco to chock on his drink

He cast Harry a dirty look "Are you trying to be funny or something? I think you should take Ginny"

"And why is that"

"You had a thing for her didn't you? Besides I've got plans for Hermione"

Harry pulled a face "you thinking about messing with her"

"Ron took what was mine and I'll take what's his"

Harry slide back on the stool "I get a funny feeling when you say that"

"Maybe it's guilt"

"You know what guilt is?"

Draco shrugged "I think I felt that once but I'm not sure I was drunk at the time"

Harry looked down at the table "do you think we're taking this too far- should we be making them pay for something they haven't done"

"Why not, do you think if they came back here they would give us a second chance? Can you really forgive them for the past they were playing us all along- they were going to betray you"

Harry picked up his glass and it shattered in his hand just like the way his whole existence had been shattered when he had found his friends conspiring against him.

**_PAST_**

"_Will you be quiet" snapped Draco as he pushed Harry towards the door_

"_I'm not going to spy on my friends Malfoy" he spat "I trust them"_

"_Yeah. If that's the case what are you afraid of" he said in a smug tone_

_Harry cast him a dirty look before pulling his invisible cloak over the both of them "this doesn't mean I don't trust them or that i trust you"_

_Draco accepted the cloak "I won't have it any other way Potter."_

_They both walked to the door at the end of the hallway and pressed their ear against it_

"_I can't hear anything" said Harry_

"_Of course you can't it has a spell around the room"_

"_So what did you bring me hear to do, stare at the door"_

_Ignoring him Draco continued "that is useless when one knows the password"_

"_And how do-" began Harry as he watched Draco pull out his hand and whisper some words at the handle. Suddenly inside the room became audible and Harry pressed his ear against it;_

"_I'm telling you Harry has lost it" shouted Ron "his going to get us all killed he has no idea what we're suppose to do… his going to kill us all"_

"_Oh come on Ron" snapped Hermione_

"_Don't come on Ron me" he said "weren't you the one that said to me that Harry has no clue what his doing"_

_Hermione sounded embarrassed "I didn't say it like that"_

"_Does it matter" he began pacing the room "and have you noticed that whenever we go out risking out lives for one of his whim ideas one of us get killed but Harry remains unscarred"_

"_I" protested Hermione weakly_

"_Ron's right" came Neville's voice "now I'd be the first one to follow Harry but his changed. It's like all of a sudden I've realised Harry's just a normal boy and"_

"_That's exactly what he it after all you could have been the boy who lived" Ron shouted "even I could be the boy who lived and I'd do a better job than him"_

"_Ron" Hermione cried "his got us out of trouble before"_

"_And into even more beside that's you; you're the brains Harry's just Harry... implusive"_

"_I"_

"_I think we should just walk out" he suggested firmly  
_

"_And go where"_

"_Anywhere, I mean their after him not us, if we just tell them that"_

_A chair crashed to the floor "your talking about handing him into his enemy they'll kill him"_

"_I know I know but maybe if we offer them some information or something… no don't look at me like that I'm not talking about the death eaters what about the order of the phoenix"_

"_Yeah" said Neville "we could do that we could tell the order everything and we'll get that protection as well"_

"_Yeah I guess we could do that" said Hermione "are we all going to do this then"_

_There was a round of yes "then I guess well tell the order everything, now all we have to do is find a way to do it without Harry finding out."_

_Outside the door Harry flinched away and turned to find a smirking Draco_

"_Now what was that about trust? At least with me you get what you see". _

_Harry glared at him and then turned and left the hallway._

Present

"your right" said Harry finally "there going to get what they deserve"

_Death had swallowed the land but it was betrayal and lie that led it there._

* * *

_So what do you think???? please review and just leave a little comment to say what you think? do you think i'm being to hard on Ron and Hermione should i make then reconcile?/ _

* * *


End file.
